


Dark Hollow

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Animalistic, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Mother Complex, Obsessive Behavior, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Little bird, she had once called her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Hollow

Little bird, Lead Crow had called her once.

She would call to Aluminum Siren in the dark and she would answer, creeping into her room, saying _cheep, cheep_ , moving her bone-thin arms like wings, and Lead Crow would say _little bird, little bird, come home_.

The blue-haired siren would then crawl under the covers, make herself a little blanket nest, and Lead Crow would soon follow suit, feeding her tiny chewed-up pieces of bread, like a real mother bird would do.

Now, Aluminum Siren came to Lead Crow at night, when she couldn’t sleep, and the dark-skinned woman smiled _. Cheep, cheep_ , she uttered softly, but her eyes were sly with a hint of child-like curiosity; dirty and wicked.

Lead Crow was not her mother.

She never was to begin with. 

She was simply a bird who then flew away.


End file.
